


För dom som älskar (är det aldrig försent)

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Börja om på nytt?, Dusk/dawn, Evakteket Challenge, Kärlek, Lätt angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Post-Break Up, Sharing a Bed, ett återseende
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Detta är en one-shot som egentligen var tänkt att postas i samband med Evaktekets "Birthday Challenge" men jag har ingen självbehärskning whatsoever så... hoppas ni förlåter mig.Denna historien hade inte kommit till om det inte hade varit för deras promptar så tack. Kanske kan vi låtsas att det är den 12/3 redan idag??Det är första gången jag skriver i second POV så låt mig gärna veta hur jag klarade det.Om man vill kan man lyssna till Ulf Lundells låt "för dom som älskar" när man läser. Eller om man föredrar, Marie Fredrikssons version av samma låt.





	För dom som älskar (är det aldrig försent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbark/gifts).



> Detta är en one-shot som egentligen var tänkt att postas i samband med Evaktekets "Birthday Challenge" men jag har ingen självbehärskning whatsoever så... hoppas ni förlåter mig.
> 
> Denna historien hade inte kommit till om det inte hade varit för deras promptar så tack. Kanske kan vi låtsas att det är den 12/3 redan idag??
> 
> Det är första gången jag skriver i second POV så låt mig gärna veta hur jag klarade det.
> 
> Om man vill kan man lyssna till Ulf Lundells låt "för dom som älskar" när man läser. Eller om man föredrar, Marie Fredrikssons version av samma låt.

Det är en tidig morgon i april, gryning, och solen är ännu inte uppe- om den ens kommer dyka upp. Om det är någonting du kan vara säker på, en morgon i början av april, så är det det att du aldrig kommer kunna veta.

April är egentligen en avskyvärd månad, en månad då du förväntar dig sol och värme men väcks av ett snöoväder du aldrig tidigare sett maken till. Och DET kan du vara säker på, det är något som aldrig slår fel.

Så denna morgon vaknar du tidigt och försöker vilt lista ut vilket väder du kommer få erfara, vilka kläder du kommer tvingas bylta på dig eller om du endast kommer behöva den där tunna vårjackan.

Det är detta du ligger och tänker på när du vaknar och kisar med ögonen,försöker gissa. Du suckar för du vet att det är omöjligt men gör det ändå och kommer fortsätta göra det resten av månaden, nästa år och varje år efter det.

Det är bara så det är.

Du fokuserar på vädret för du vill inte tänka på det som ligger bredvid- en kropp du avgudat under natten, en kropp du rört som du aldrig rört en annan kropp. Du kommer aldrig någonsin röra en annan kropp som du rört denna kropp, en kropp du känner så väl men ändå inte känner- inte längre.

Elden brinner fortfarande inom dig, du lustar och längtar efter att få röra ännu en gång. Dina fingertoppar vill röra den markerade käken, dina läppar vill kyssa de fylliga läpparna, dina ögon vill titta in i de isblå ögonen. De är isblå men utstrålar alltid en sån värme. Du tänker att färgen av is aldrig gjort dig så varm som när den fyller de ögon du älskar mest av allt.

Du sväljer hårt, känner tårarna komma. Du. Kan. Inte. Stanna- du får inte, fastän hela ditt väsen skriker efter att göra det.

Du lyfter dig upp med ena armen, lägger dig på sidan och lutar dig på armbågarna, betraktar kroppen bredvid. För längesedan älskade du denna människa mer än allt annat, du gör det fortfarande- kanske. Men det är försent. Alldeles försent.

Du torkar tårarna som envist rinner. Du torkar och torkar, hoppas på att han inte vaknar och ser. Du hoppas att han fortsätter sova så du hinner samla dig, le och säga att allt är ok. Men tårarna fortsätter rinna och du kan inte göra något för att stoppa dem så du torkar bort dem, en efter en.

Du ser att han börjar röra på sig, att han börjar vakna. Du sätter dig upp, vänder dig mot fönstret, lägger armarna på fönsterbrädan och planterar sedan ditt huvud på dem, du tittar ut och ser hur solen börjar stiga upp på den klarblåa himlen. Du tänker, "den tunna vårjackan". Den befinner sig dock inte där du är, den finns i din lägenhet på andra sidan stan hos han den andra. Din andra som nu egentligen borde vara din första men inte är det, ingen annan än denna man bredvid dig kommer någonsin vara den första- den du sätter först, framför alla andra.

Det är bara så det är.

Du tänker tillbaka på gårdagen, till då det ännu var ljust ute, innan natten tog över. Du tänker på hur du stod i baren med dina vänner när du plötsligt kände att någon tittade på dig. Du tittade upp och självklart var det han. Självklart var det det, vem skulle det annars vara?

Du hade druckit lite för mycket men var fortfarande med, ditt sinne var inte helt färgat av alkoholen. Alkoholen hade bara gjort dig lite mer avslappnad och mer mottaglig. Kanske var det därför du, senare på kvällen, följde med honom ut. Kanske var det därför du satte dig bredvid honom på trottoaren utanför. Kanske var det därför du darrade till var gång era fingertoppar möttes då jointen, ni delade, fördes fram och tillbaka mellan er.

Du hade inte sagt något, rädd för vad som skulle komma ut. Han hade inte heller sagt något. Ni hade stirrat, delat en joint, låtit fingertoppar mötas medan nattmånen starkt hade lyst och gjort så att era skuggor möttes ute på gatan. Du hade observerat skuggorna och tänkt att det var omöjligt att se var den ena började och den andra slutade. Skuggorna hade, där och då, blivit en symbol för era själar.

Efter all denna tid vet du fortfarande inte var din slutar och hans börjar. Ni är för evigt sammanflätade, det går inte att förneka. Ni kommer alltid vara närvarande i varandras liv- på ett eller annat sätt.

Du känner fingertoppar stryka din rygg, din hud knottras men du vänder dig inte om, vågar inte möta de blå ögonen. Du känner läppar kyssa dina skuldror, du hör den välbekanta stämman viska "Isak, Isak, Isak".

Att höra ditt namn viskas ut av den man du älskar, mer än någon annan, gör något med dig. Det får dig att vilja strunta i allt, glömma det som hände då och börja om. Börja om, här och nu.

Du känner ett par långa armar omsluta dig bakifrån. Han låser fast dig där du ligger med huvudet på sidan, begravet i dina armar, på fönsterbrädan. Du trycker dig bakåt och känner kärleken som strålar ut från personen bakom dig, du känner hur den går rakt in i hjärtat och planterar sig där igen, på nytt.

Du säger högt det du tänker "Detta går inte. Det kommer aldrig funka". Du säger det med övertygelse medan du tittar ut genom fönstret, medan du blir omhållen. Det smärtar dig men du säger det ändå.

Du ser dig omkring och ser de små detaljerna som utgör hans liv. De visar att han inte heller är ensam, att han är lika mycket boven i dramat som du. Det gör att du känner dig lite bättre men det får inte det dåliga samvetet att försvinna. Att vara med honom följs alltid av dåligt samvete för du är inte hans längre, han är inte din. Det var längesedan det var ni två. Det var så längesedan att du inte riktigt kan minnas hur det var. Du minns de bra stunderna men de dåliga har bleknat och det är farligt.

Det måste ju ha funnits dåliga stunder annars hade det fortfarande varit ni, då hade detta varit er lägenhet, då hade ni suttit vid frukostbordet, vid det här laget, och ätit ägg gjorda på hans hemliga recept. Då hade ni inte suttit här i sängen med rödgråtna ögon och fingertoppar som tveksamt frågar om de fortfarande får nu när dagen kommit.

Du känner hur han drar dig bakåt, du känner hur hans hjärta slår. Du lägger huvudet på hans bröst och lyssnar. Du hör hur han ber dig stanna en stund till, han vet att du tänker gå så han håller om dig och ber om lite mer tid. Du ger honom mer, kan inte låta bli. Du vänder huvudet mot honom och kysser.

Du stannar en stund till för att du inte kan förmå dig att gå. Du stannar för att du fortfarande älskar.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> För verklighetsflykt ❤ ;)


End file.
